epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Jason Voorhees vs Lazlo. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
D-R-A-K-A-N! And Drakan was his name-o!!!!! Why?! Seriously...why am I still doing this? Anyways guys, welcome back to another CvH bout and once this work is posted, the series is four battles away until S2 shall end. You can go ahead and cry your ocean-like tears for later. But nah, seriously, nobody would give a rat tail. So ye, today we have a battle that was guessed on our chat by Jella and Grinch and it's involving Jason. Which is sort of weird, considering that just three battles ago I had one with Freddy Krueger in it. I've received this idea and I started to like it immediatley. And just like in our previous two battles, we have another guest. The amazing writer and one of my closest friends on the wiki, Dragon, who was writing for Jason. You can find his amazing series down below and you can thank him for doing a tremendous job. Let's give some credits, shall we? I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Night for fixing the grammar errors. Main antagonist and center piece of the Friday the 13th franchise, Jason Voorhees, and main character of the Camp Lazlo series, Lazlo, battle against each other to see which one of the two campers will prevail. Jason Voorhees Background: Camp Crystal Lake Lazlo Background: Camp Kidney Beat: Time For Puns Battle BEGIN! 'Jason Voorhees' (0:35) I’ve beheaded Freddy Krueger and taken over Manhattan You're no challenge! Hide with Apu and Chaplin in Jelly Cabin As every Friday the 13th, bad luck is bound to happen 'Cause anyone who steps to me is guaranteed for a stabbin’ By the end you'll see that Jason Lives and Lazlo's dead As I sacrifice some Monkey Brain into Mount Blackhead Then draw my machete and l'll be erasing all your boy scouts 'Cause not even The Big Bean will be willing to help you out For I'm above you like Scoutmaster Lumpus to Slinkman If I wanted real beef, you should've served your creation: Meatman Since the day of my debut, slasher films went berserk While you lasted 3 years and remained forgotten on Cartoon Network! 'Lazlo' (1:04) It's Lights Out, once you test the Mascot of Camp Kidney Ain't no biggie, won't be pretty once Lazlo gets Spitty Won't need my whole damn camp or even Patsy Smiles To take down Jigsaw and Wayne Gretzky's lovechild Jessica doesn't wanna see what's at the end of your blade You ain't game, I've seen scarier monsters at Leaky Lake That Rotten mug that you have seems to be in a lot of pain But the Squirrel Scouts can provide some make-up for your face Your sequels went nowhere; now you got a drowning fame though I'll Over Cook a masked crook! And Jason was his name-o You're X-ing out people like you wanna remake my slapstick Stay once again silent, give your second verse a damn Skip! 'Jason Voorhees' (1:33) You're wasting time monkeying around, while I'm packing Über raps You talk about Squirrel Scouts? I've seen better led by Timmy’s Dad I'm a horror icon whose box office gross keeps growing higher Rated BB to leave you scared like Samson Clogmeyer You haven't realized all you do is just cause other scouts pain That means Lamar must still be sucking out your brain Curious George should know that his show would be on the chopper When your finale pulled a page from The Principal and the Pauper! 'Lazlo' (1:52) Your threats aren't that wild, you zombified Michael Myers Mommy started your work so gore won't get on her child There's no chance of survival when Jason Burns on my campfire Put some clown clothes and maybe then for me you'll be vile You ain't killing this! I've seen more danger in Edward's siblings You're a bigger Larva than Raj with those awful swimming skills Let me put my Wig and let's see if this slug's win can prosper Seems this battle's The Final Chapter for this stalking tosser! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets spitted multiple times by Spitty.) '''-URGGH!! CARTOONS VS HISTORY!! Poll Who Won? Jason Voorhees Lazlo Hint for the next battle Check out Dragon's series Dragon Rap Battles Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts